until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
North West Mines
The North West Mines, commonly known as the Blackwood Mines, is a complex of underground caverns, and tunnels which were, until the 1950s, mined for deposits of tin and radium. Location The mine is located in the underground of Blackwood Pines, and contains numerous natural and man-made passageways and rooms. Function At the time it was in use, the mine had a working rail system to transport ore to the surface and a large water wheel, presumably used to generate power for the mining operation. Most of these systems are now disused and inoperable, though some machinery, including at least two lifts and a surface conveyor that leads to a rock crusher, still have a working power supply. Parts of the mine appear to have been abandoned with little or no notice, and tools, lamps and personal items belonging to the miners may still be found in many areas. History 1893 Tin and Radium was discovered inside the mountain which led to a mining boom. The mine was established, owned, and operated by Jefferson Bragg. 1952 30 miners were trapped in a cave. After many days passed, they were driven mad, and 12 of them succumbed to cannibalism. A few days later, they were finally saved and taken to the sanatorium, where they were examined, placed under observation and perhaps even experimented upon. February 2014 On 2 February 2014, Hannah and Beth fell from a cliff into the mine. Beth quickly died of her injuries, but Hannah survived the fall with a broken leg. She spent a month inside the mines without food and suffering from the cold. Hannah's broken leg prevented her from escaping the mines. She kept a journal, which states that after 5 days, she felt a hunger such as she had never experienced before. Although, she could not escape the mine, she managed to bury Beth and made a rudimentary cross which she placed over her grave. After a few days, Hannah couldn't help herself, and she dug up Beth's body, and ate parts of her corpse to prevent her from starving to death. After Hannah succumbed to cannibalism, she began to be possessed by the Makkapitew's spirit. Her journal relates how her pain began to subside, and how she mutated into a strong, cannibalistic monster. After a month the journal devolves into meaningless scrawl, revealing that Hannah had became a Wendigo. February 2015 The mines are first seen after Jessica accidently falls down into a small mineshaft. Here, she and Mike will search for an exit. Mike may find clues and hear strange noises. Later, after Jessica was violently pulled through a window, Mike will immediately run after her, only to find her being dragged into another mineshaft. He will come to her rescue and encounter her dead or alive, but she will descend down a collapsed elevator regardless. After Emily survived her fall from the collapsed fire tower, she will discover a big part of the Blackwood Mines. As she explores and searches for an exit, she may find multiple clues. Many of these clues can be found relating to the 1952 mining disaster in the 1952 Clueline and to the Washington twins in the Twins Clueline. After meeting The Stranger and possibly escaping from a Wendigo, Emily will make her grand escape out of the mines and inform her friends. When Mike goes in search of Josh, Sam will go after him and make her way through another part of the mines. After finding Mike, they may make shocking discoveries. If Jessica survived her previous attack, she will try to make her way out of the mines and escape from a Wendigo with the possible help of Matt if he survived falling from the radio tower. If Jessica did not survive, but Matt did, he will attempt to find a way out on his own. Events * Jess and Mike will briefly end up in the mines when trying to find another way around to the cabin. * Emily and Matt (if he is still alive) will end up in the mines after the fall of the fire tower. * The Stranger can be seen when Emily runs away from him, thinking he is a threat. * This is where Matt and Emily may both encounter the Wendigo. * If Matt attempted to save Emily and has no usable flare gun, he will be killed by the Wendigo. * Emily can be killed by falling into a ore grinder if she rides the conveyor belt all the way while escaping out of the mines. She can also be killed by the Wendigo by having her eyes gouged out. * If Jessica survives until Chapter 9, she regains consciousness at the bottom of the elevator shaft, and wanders around looking for the exit of the mines. * Matt (if alive) may meet Jessica in the mines, and they can both encounter the Wendigo. They may both attempt to hide or flee from it. * Sam and Mike enter the mines in Chapter 10, where they discover the Stranger's corpse and his head in Hannah's lair. They can also find the bodies of their earlier deceased friends. * Josh can be found hallucinating in the mines by Sam and Mike. * Mike and Josh will encounter Hannah in the large pool by the water wheel. If Josh learned the truth about Hannah, he will recognize his sister and call out her name. Hannah will recognize him and take him back to her lair. **Josh will die if Sam doesn't tell him the truth about Hannah. In this case, when he encounters Hannah, he will recognize her too late and she will crush his skull. = Category:Locations